One definition of an umbrella is “a device consisting of a circular canopy of cloth on a folding metal frame supported by a central rod, used as protection against rain or sometimes sun.” Another definition of an umbrella is “a light, small, portable, usually circular cover for protection from rain or sun, consisting of a fabric held on a collapsible frame of thin ribs radiating from the top of a carrying stick or handle.” A parasol is “a lightweight umbrella used, especially by women, as a sunshade.” Golf umbrellas are often sufficiently large to cover a foursome. Pocket umbrellas are small and foldable. An umbrella “crown” is the top or highest part of an umbrella.
A playyard is a structure that may have an endless wall, a floor and a frame. The playyard may be foldable, including the frame, such that the playyard is portable. The playyard may be packed into a car along with camping gear or taken to the local park for a picnic. A golf umbrella may be of sufficient size to fit over a playyard, but the stick of the golf umbrella is an unfortunate structure that would depend into the playyard and interfere with an otherwise safe environment.